


Hammers and Happenstance

by AngelDominance



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Ceiling Hammer AU, I Had To, Read it I dare you, Tube, ceiling hammer, hm, inspired by the latest Q&A, is that how you spell ceiling?, non specific spoilers to a single joke, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDominance/pseuds/AngelDominance
Summary: Yeah it’s... it’s what it says on the box. I took one of the Q&A jokes to heart and decided to see what would have happened.
Kudos: 18





	Hammers and Happenstance

.

.

“

a  
aa  
aaa  
aaaA  
AAAAAAA  
OOO!”

David only had a moment before Trexel’s flailing limbs connected “oof! Trexel! What’s happening?”

“Well David if I had to guess I’d say we’re stuck in the tube... OH NO DAVID WE’RE STUCK IN THE TUBE WE HAVE TO *EH, NYEH, EH* COME ON DAVED WE HAVE TO MOVE”

“Move before wha-“  
*ssssssSSSSSSSSHHHHH THUNK*

“WAAAAAA  
AAaaa  
aaa  
aa  
a  
.  
.  
“


End file.
